ObiWan's Slave
by Peggy Schultz
Summary: While on his first solo mission ObiWan Kenobi finds an amnesia stricken Siri Tachi on a slaver’s ship and buys her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters and the Star Wars universe that I borrow them from belong to George Lucas. The story belongs to me. You can use my story on your site if you want, just let me know first.  
Title: Obi-Wan's Slave  
Rating: R

Timeframe: Six years before TPM, Obi-Wan is 20 and Siri is 18.

Author: Peggy Schultz aka masterobiwankenobi  
Summary: While on his first solo mission Obi-Wan Kenobi finds an amnesia stricken Siri Tachi on a slaver's ship and buys her.

Warning: Possible mention of rape in future chapters.  
Email: www.ajourneythrough. Note: Thanks to baw61983 for the beta. ;)

Obi-Wan's Slave  
Prologue

She could hear voices; they gradually grew louder as footfalls reverberated off the metal floor of the corridor. With each step the voices grew louder until she could finally make out the words. She could only hope that they passed by her cell. Papriat, her current owner, had assured her that a slave like her would not be stuck in a cell for very long; the disgusting humanoid man told her that he wouldn't be surprised if she was sold within the first few minutes of the auction tomorrow. He had also hinted at the possibility that she might be sold to one of the prospective clients who were coming to look over the slaves before the auction.

"So Ben," she immediately recognized Papriat's deep baritone. "You look awfully young. Have you ever bought a slave before?"

"I am old enough to handle a slave, if that's what you're wondering" an unfamiliar voice spoke. The voice had an accent unlike any she had heard before, a sexy accent. She leaned forward on the bunk that she sat on hoping to get a good look at the man. The voice was definitely male and young sounding unlike her previous owner, an old man, who was about fifty standard years-old. She had hated him; he was cruel and stupid. She had escaped several times, although the island his home was located on made it impossible for her to get very far before his guards found her and dragged her back.

"I did not mean it that way sir, I assure you," Papriat said. "I spoke with your father about an hour before your arrival. I have great respect for your father, his reputation is well known throughout the Outer Rim."

"But?" the accented voice questioned even louder now.

"I usually do not receive transmissions from the parents of my clients, is all. Your father told me that I should take good care of you and that you…" Papriat trailed off.

"What else did my father say?"

"Just that you are very picky and have already viewed hundreds of slaves without finding one that you want. I can assure you though, I have a large number of quality slaves here; they are very well maintained."

As they came into view the man with the accent stopped, his back facing her. "My father treats me like a child, although I've been running the family business better than him since I was sixteen. I've more than earned my right to carefully choose the perfect slave for me, even if it takes years to do so." The man wore expensive looking clothing and a strange looking hat. The young slave girl could not help but wonder why he wore such a strange hat.

"Yes, that is very true. You are certainly entitled to pick out which ever slave you want." Papriat nodded his agreement emphatically and glanced in her direction. "Are you sure that you are only interested in the male slaves? I have some wonderful female slaves, like Azalyn behind you."

The young man turned around while saying, "I am not looking for a…" he stopped talking after he looked at her. He stared at her with wide eyes and she could have sworn she saw recognition spark in his eyes before he whispered, "Siri."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She stared at him with blue eyes that he never thought he'd see again. Her blonde hair, which once hung just above her shoulders, now cascaded halfway down her back. A strand of her disheveled hair hung over her right shoulder as she stared at him. "Siri," he uttered. He was staring at a ghost that had died nearly a year ago. Had it really been that long, he wondered. He and Siri were always more of rivals than friends, but when the search for her was called off and the Jedi Council officially declared her dead, he had felt as if he had lost a friend.

"What did you call me?" the ghost questioned with a sultry looking smile. She stood up and walked toward him. She wore a short, skintight , black leather skirt that looked impossible to move in and a low cut shirt that clung to her breasts leaving very little to the imagination. The last time he had seen her after they had both returned from different missions he had noticed that she had changed. She no longer looked like the little girl that irritated him so much she was sixteen then. Now though, with her revealing clothing, long legs, and the way she seemed to glide when she moved, she was breath taking.

The carefree way her hips swayed with each step she took, seemed to captivate his attention, drawing his gaze to her like a Smalinian Roach drawing its prey into its clutches. He found it very difficult to take his eyes off her. "Siri," Obi-Wan Kenobi repeated without thought. Then realizing his mistake he quickly added, "It, it means beautiful."

"That she is." The slaver who had introduced himself as Papriat nodded with a smile that revealed a mouthful of blackened and missing teeth. "I just acquired her a few days ago. I won her playing Sabacc. She's feisty, but an amazing ride. She'll please you."

Clenching his hands into fists at his sides Obi-Wan Kenobi grinned, and turned to look at the slaver, "I bet she will." He tried to hide any hint of disgust from his voice as he spoke to the man; he could not blow his cover. For the first time in his life, he wanted nothing more than to hit the stout man who looked up at him with a greedy grin. He knew he could not let her remain here another day.

"Her last Master taught her how to cook and serve meals," Papriat continued. "She can feed you and then please you. A slave like her is a real deal, my young friend. I was going to take her to the auctions on Kranax tomorrow, but since your father is such a respected client of mine, I will sell her to you for 20,000 dataries."

"20,000. That's a little steep for one slave, don't you think?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"After you take her home and see all that she can do for you and to you, you will see what a bargain she really is. She's Siri, as I believe you called her, her body is well proportioned, and her face is just as pleasing. Plus, she is very talented with…"

"I did not come here looking for a female slave, Papriat. I will not buy her unless the second slave is included in her price," Obi-Wan told him. He hoped the prospect of losing a sale would convince the man to lower the price. Obi-Wan had enough currency to purchase Siri, but he would not have enough complete his mission. His first solo mission suddenly seemed to have become complicated. He was sent to look for Senator Roget's missing son. It was rumored that the young man was sold to slavers to pay off gambling debts. His mission was to simply look for the man in the rumored locations and buy him if he found him. The chances were slim that the man would be found. If he had been here, most likely he had been sold to someone else already. Obi-Wan did not want to have to contact his Master and find out what he should do or to request for more currency.

"Ah, two slaves are always better than one," Papriat smirked. We can look at the male slaves and come back to Azalyn. I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement. Perhaps you can look for a male slave that you would like to watch pleasuring her. I have customers who like to watch before taking their own pleasures. I've heard that threesomes can be quite a lot of fun too."

Obi-Wan was saved from coming up with a remark to the slaver's comment, when his comlink buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me, I must take this. It may be business." He said and walked further down the corridor so that Papriat would not be able to overhear.

"This is Ben Kynnovan," Obi-Wan spoke into the small device, using his alias to let his Master, who he assumed was contacting him, know not to blow his cover in case the slaver was able to overhear any of their conversation.

"Ben," the voice of Mace Windu came through the small speaker built into the device and he sounded aggravated. Something must be wrong if Mace was contacting him personally. "Are you still looking at slaves?"

"Yes, Father," Obi-Wan said adding his own aggravated tone to the conversation. "Don't forget that this is a very large ship, and there are hundreds of slaves to look for," he told him.

"I must inform you of a most alarming development concerning your friend. Tegor Oosal's body was found on the planet Kashyyk. I'm sorry I must inform you via transmission instead of in person. I think it would be best for you to return home immediately," the Jedi Council member said. Tegor Oosal, Senator Roget's son's name spelled backward, was the alias that they had agreed to use when referring to the missing man.

"I agree Father. However, I think you might want to know that I think I've found the slave that I've been looking for. You know, the one that I saw at an auction a year ago but lost her."

"Ben, I don't recall you losing a slave."

"She's the blond that I told you was Siri, you remember Siri means beautiful in my friend's language?" Obi-Wan said. "I think I will buy her first before I leave, it shouldn't take long. Papriat says she can cook. I'm sure Chef Gallia will be glad to have her around."

"Are you certain it's her? I don't want you wasting your money on a slave that is not what you really want. I know how picky you are," Mace spoke with his usual serenity.

Obi-Wan was slightly irritated that Master Windu would question him about finding Siri. "Yes, I'd recognize her anywhere."

"Just so you're sure, Ben. Bring her home, but be quick about it. Tegor's family won't put off the services for too long."

"Yes, Father," Obi-Wan said switching off the comlink with a flick of his thumb. With a sigh, he turned around. Siri Tachi was still standing at the edge of her cell watching him intently. Papriat busily tried fiddled with a data pad that held in his hand, but he suspected the slaver was trying to listen to the conversation.

"That was my father. I must leave immediately," Obi-Wan said as he walked back toward Papriat and Siri. "I will give you ten thousand dataries for her," he said with a wave of his hand and a touch of the Force. He decided that using a Jedi Mind Trick was worth a try.

"You will give me ten thousand dataries for her," the slaver repeated.

Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan and his new slave were leaving the large vessel and walking through crowds of people on the busy streets. With Siri beside him, he tried to make his way to the ship that he had came to the Outer Rim planet on, without delay. Various venders lined the streets trying to capture their attention. Several times, he noticed Siri glancing at the items being sold. She seemed particularly interested in a crystal globe shaped necklace that sparkled in the sunlight. "Master Adi will be glad to see you again," he told her as they walked.

"Hey kid," a vender from a jewelry stand said, tugging on his tunic sleeve. Obi-Wan looked away from Siri and into the Bothan's dark eyes. "Do you want to buy a necklace for your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not my…"

"Oh, Ben they are beautiful. Won't you please buy me one? I'll make it worth your effort." Siri now stood directly in front of him and her closeness made him feel uncomfortable. He was so absorbed in her pleading eyes that the warning from the Force registered with his consciousness too late. She smiled sweetly at him before she quickly lifted her knee. Her knee hit his groin and he dropped instantly to his knees as she ran away through the crowded street.

To be continued…


End file.
